Strang New World
by cynderthedragoness1
Summary: After the defeat of Malifor, Cynder somehow got sent to Berk. T for just in case
1. The New Dragoness

Strange new World

Me: Hi everyone I know, I know what you're thinking.

Cynder: That you haven't updated your other Story in over a month.

Me: thank you Cynder for summing that up.

Hiccup: Why is that CD1?

Me: Because my sister will not get off her lazy ass and give me her copy of Brave! I only have the blue-ray copy!

Cynder: am glad I don't have a sister.

Me: lucky you.

Toothless: CD1 owns nothing but her story plots.

A New Dragoness

_Sometimes the gods can throw stuff at you that you're not prepared for. When they do you better be ready for it._

Toothless was taking a nice walk on Thor's beach on a nice rare sunny day on Berk. His rider wasn't with him, He was busy at the smithy working on a new saddle for him and Hiccup. Looking up at a call of a seagull watching it as it circle the sky and thin land fare off on the sand. Thin more showed up and stared to crowd a part of the beach. Tilting his head in confusion he walked toured the gulls.

When the gulls spotted the dragon they flow off in a fury of feathers. What Toothless saw shocked him down to his fake tailfin.

It was a breed of dragon he never saw before it's was deep violet that it looked black, three horns on each side of its head and three on the back of the head, the wing thumbs and tail tip looked like knifes, three claws littered each of its paw, the under belly and wings skins were a deep pink, and to add to its strange looks it wear something around the neck, legs, and tail.

He walked up to the dragon slowly and thin with a foot of space between them he started to sniff it. It smelt like a female and she smelted like volcanic ash, blood from her wounds and of seagulls. Looking around for any male dragon that might be her mate, but saw none in site.

Toothless took the dragoness gently by her scruff of her neck and slowly jogged back to the smithy so Gobber can fix her up.

**~YOU MOST BOW TO THE SEXY LINE~**

Hiccup was banging his hammer on a heated piece of meant that was a connecting rod to toothless's saddle. After getting it in shape he dipped it in a bucket of water. Looking at the rod once more before placing it at the side and went to work on the leather of the saddle. Hiccup looked out the window of the smithy.

Everything in the village was running like he like it. Mulch and Bucket coming back with the day's catch, the twins were fighting, Astrid was cleaning Stormfly, his father on Thornado, Gobber cleaning dragons teeth, and Toothless jogging into the squire with a dragon in his mouth.

Wait…What?

Hiccup did a double tack and indeed, Toothless had a dragon in his mouth. Jumping out the window ran toward his dragon and say that the dragon was hurt with many open

"Gobber come her quickly!" yelled Hiccup

Gobber look out of the dragon's mouth that he was working on and saw the dragon in Toothless's mouth. He limped out of his shop at a brisk pace over to the rider and dragons. When Gobber got there the wounded dragon was on the ground. He saw that Hiccup was about to touch the dragon.

"Don't touch it yet" said Gobber when he saw Hiccup pull his hand away from the beast he continued "we need to put on a muzzle on it first in case it wakes up. We don't want to lose a hand do we?" he chuckles and thin specks again. "Here well use my built."

"NO! Well use mine." Hiccup yells Gobber looks at him oddly.

"Whys that" Gobber asked

"Three reasons" said Hiccup counting down on his fingers "One: my built is smaller and will fit better, Two: my pants can stay up without a built, and Three: no one wants to see your underpants." Finished Hiccup as he handed Gobber his built. Gobber looks on and thin nodded and tacks the built.

Gobber got down on his good knee and Hiccup hold of the dragons head. As Hiccup did this the dragons eyes snapped open to revile human like green eyes.

**First off no flames please only helpful hints. Now on to matter at hands. I'll be working on this till my sister gives me her copy of Brave. So till such time arrives you can enjoy this lovely fanfiction.**

**Love. Kisses. And R&R**


	2. Waking Up

Me: hayyyy!

Hiccup: you're happy.

Me: I'm lessoning to Country.

Cynder: who are you lessoning to?

Me: Colt Ford.

Toothless: What's Country?

Me: YOU MOST LISSON AT ONCE!

Hiccup: CD1 owns nothing not even the cover art.

Waking Up

The first thing Cynder was aware of was a voice "…See your underpants." What was that? She wanted to lift her head put couldn't she was too weak, and she hate filling weak. Thin Cynder felt the hands of apes touch her head. That made her eyes open instantly and to come face to face with a huge ape with his horn helmet and long fur on upper lip, a fake stone tooth and a missing and in the other a built.

Cynder's mussels were tensing up and as badly she wanted to, she couldn't call on her powers. But that didn't mean she couldn't paw combat the ape. "Hiccup get the grass." The ape said. The hands that were holding her head put it down gently on the ground.

The next thing she saw was a small hand in front of her nose with dragon weed in it and thin all goes fuzzy and thin dark.

**~THE GRAET AND POWERFUL SEXY LINE~**

When Cynder came to once again she saw that she was in some type of cage that was carved into the rock with wooden bars.

Looking down at herself, Cynder saw that most of her wounds were covered in aloe and gaze. _Why would the apes take care of me_? Cynder thought. She also saw that there was a better muzzle on her maw and her wing tips and tail tip were covered in lather too.

Looking outside the cage she saw a very small ape with green eyes, next to him was a black Dragon with acid green eyes. "Sorry for the muzzle." The small ape said. What it was sorry, an ape was sorry. She had no time to ponder about it as she saw it open the cage door.

The ape only opens the door wide for only him to go under and a bag that smelt of fish. The ape was slowly walking up to her and talking in a soothing voice. "I beat you're hungry, you were out for two hours after I gave you that dragon nip." By the time he was none speaking the ape was in front of her. He first but the fish on the ground, thin his hands went up to the muzzle and undid the buckle.

**#**

After Hiccup's hands had undid the buckle of the muzzle and when the muzzle was of the dragons' head, the next thing that happen was a sharp pain in his left hand. Now Hiccup being a Viking did what any Viking would do, call for help. "Toothless warning blast." The force of the blast was weak but stung for only to knock the young dragon away from Hiccup and not harm him in the broses.

When his hand was out of the dragons' mouth Hiccup ran and slid under the cage door and quickly went to the lever and closed the door all the way. Thin the dragons head was between the bars and looked around and when it spotted him. It opens its jaws and spoke?

"And stay away from me you studied ape!"

When it was done Hiccup did the most Viking thing in the world he fainted.

**~The Gods love sexy lines~**

Gobber was on his way the Dragon Academy to cheek on the new Dragon and see how it was healing. When he got to the Academy he herd "And stay away from me you studied ape!" He steps into the arena and saw that Hiccup out cold and the new dragons head between the bars of the cage door.

The dragon turn its head to him open its mouth and spooked.

"You keep your filthy ape hand off me. The same goes for him as will, I already gave him a warning." Gobber looked on with confusion. A dragon could speak like a human. The dragon turned to Toothless and said "What are you looking at?" toothless eyes were slits and he gurred at the dragon and it said "It's not my fault that he fainted he should now that dragons can talk."

Before Toothless could "talk" again he asks the dragon "You can speak and understand him?" The dragon just look at him and give its own look of confusion and said "sheer I can it's just the basic form of dragonese. Can't you understand him?"

"No, but where are my manners I am Gobber the village blacksmith. That there lad is Hiccup Horrendous haddock the third the chiefs son. What shill I call you?" looking at the dragon it seemed to be thinking on wither or not to give a name or not "Cynder Blackscales, nice to meet you. Now live ape I wish to eat in peace." And with that Cynder turned around and started to eat the fish.

**~This line is Sexy and you now it~**

When Hiccup woke up he was on a cot in the smithy with his left hand in gaze. Looking around he saw Gobber sharping one of his many daggers and Toothless in his spot of the smithy.

"Cynder sheer did a number on you, you're lucky you didn't lose that hand of yours." Said Gobber

"Who's Cynder?" asked Hiccup as he walked over to the Blacksmith.

"The new dragoness she can speck you know."

"So that wasn't a dream that dragon can speck. Did it say anything else?" asked Hiccup

"She lad she, and no but she called me an ape. What's an ape?" said Gobber as he ponders on the word ape. "No idea but by the sound of it we got long way to go to gain Cynder's trust." Said Hiccup. He started to think on what to do to gain that trust. His eyes widen of a great plan, but first he needed to find Astrid.

**Like always no flames only helpful hint. Now to the news a new update yeah and now for story back ground. I was at war with myself on whether or not could speck to humans but I decided that I would make the story cooler if she could speak to the humans and dragons.**

**Puppies, kittens and R&R.**


End file.
